


Little Wonder

by Caro (thestarsexist)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-06
Updated: 2004-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In case you got confused in the earlier rush, I'm your daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinaest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/gifts).



> Originally written for Words_like_hugs for Shell. Part of Babysitting 'Verse.

Visiting hours were just over. Lana was asleep, tuckered out from the many guests that had stopped by the hospital today. The hospital room was already filled with flowers, so many so that Lana had asked that some be donated to the nursing home nearby.

Pete stretched. His muscles were all bunched up from the night spent on the guest bed in the hospital room, but he was glad to be able to stay. It was the one concession he'd allowed; Lex had made sure that the hospital gave them a private room.

He heard a plaintive cry, and walked over to the crib. His daughter stared up at him, one fist worked free of the blanket and raised up towards him.

"Hi," he greeted her. It occurred to him that this was the first time he was actually talking to her. Before, there'd been too many things going on. Her birth, the onslaught of visitors, doctors checking her out, counting fingers and toes, nurses teaching him how to swaddle, how to care for her. This was the first quiet moment that they'd had, just the two of them, since her birth.

He picked her up carefully, supporting her neck just like Lana had showed him. She was a natural, fitting right into the role of mother the moment they'd placed Laura in her arms. Pete still felt bulky and oafish holding this delicate little bundle in his arms.

He carried her carefully to the rocking chair, feeling much more steady once he sat down.

"Hiya, little wonder," he said. The baby opened and closed her mouth. "I'm glad to meet you. In case you got confused in the earlier rush, I'm your daddy," he explained. She made a little sound, as if she understood. "I'm going to take care of you, along with your mommy. And there's lots more people looking after you. We've all been waiting a really long time, Mommy most of all. We're a little nervous, your mommy and I, but we promise to try really hard to do a good job of this."

The baby raised her fist again. Pete gave her his finger, and she clung tight and closed her eyes.

"Is she okay?" He looked up and found Lana watching the two of them.

"Just perfect," he replied.


End file.
